Mario Pirate Hacks
Mario has appeared in many pirated games for the Famicom and NES, including Kart Fighter and Super Mario World (Famicom), but he has also appeared in cheap graphical hacks of other licensed video games. Often released for Famiclone systems like the Dendy, these hacks of games like Tiny Toon Adventures, Joe & Mac and Armadillo cheaply place a Mario sprite over the main character's sprites, and sometimes with minor graphical changes in enemies and objects or change the number of lives. Numbered Hacks These games were numbered in a possibly attempt to make it seem like they were an extension of the original trilogy. 1990 Super Bros. 4 A hack of the Japanese version of ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' that changes the title screen, some of the graphics, and edits some of the power-ups to do different things - a Super Mushroom turns Mario into Fire Mario, and a Super Star allows Mario to swim in the air. Graphics are used from ''Super Mario Bros. 3'', although some sprites are custom. Trivia *''921001'' is written on the PCB, which likely means its release date was around October, 1992. 506.JPG as.jpg Mario IV Mario IV is a hack of Armadillo which changes the title screen and replaces the main character with Mario. Some of the graphics were taken from from Dian Shi Ma Li and'' Super Mario Bros. 3.'' An alternate version of the hack has a stage select that enables starting from any of the eight worlds. Trivia *The game's origin is currently unknown. It's possible that it shares a developer with Super Mario Bros. 7, due to one of Mario IV's numerous releases having an almost identical PCB to said game; it also somewhat hints that the J.Y. Company likely released it at some point. *One PCB reads 911223, suggesting the hack was either first released very early into 1992 or had already hit the markets on or later than December 1991. Sb4.jpg Mario1.jpg|Alternate cover. mario4fsd.png|Gameplay. File:Armadrio.png|thumb|The characters sprite. Super Bros 5 This hack is the same as the PAL version of Super Mario Bros. 2, except the title screen has been changed and Mario's name is now misspelled as "Merio" in the story text. An earlier variant exists under the name Super Bros. 2, is credited to CTC and dated 1989. Mario3.jpg mario5gp.png Super Bros. 6 A hack of Tiny Toon Adventures that changes the title screen to the words "Super Bros 6" in a ''Super Mario World''-esque font with a black background. It also replaces some of Buster Bunny's sprites with a pink Mario; sprites such as Buster's map icon and powerup sprites were not changed. The Mario sprite is taken from Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario5.jpg|Original cartridge. Mario4.jpg|Later reprint. tiny toon.png|Gameplay. Super Mario Bros. 7 / 7 Grand Dad A well known popular Mario bootleg of The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy which changes part of the title screen and replaces Fred Flintstone's head with Mario's on Fred's sprites. The copyrights at the end of the game were all changed to XXXXXXX. Some of the graphics were taken from Dian Shi Ma Li and Super Mario Bros. 3. The game starts on the map screen, allowing you to play any of the first 3 levels at the start of the game. Trivia *The first release likely originates from J.Y. Company. One PROM on the PCB has JY215 written on it. *During the basketball match to the right of the first level, Mario's head reverts to Fred Flintstone's head. All references to Fred Flintstone via dialogue are also retained. Mario6.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.43.38 AM.png Super Bros. 8 A hack of Don Doko Don 2 that changes the title screen and replaces the two characters with Mario and Luigi. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. In the ending, the game is erroneously referred to as "Super Mario Part 6" instead. In some versions, the game starts with 9 lives instead of 3. Trivia *The first release likely originate from J.Y. Company. The PCB has 2 PROMs suggesting this, one reads JY-A1 and another JY211. *The PCB manufacture code implies it would have been made during March 1992. Mario7.jpg|First print. Sb8a.jpg|Second print. mario8gpf.png Super Bros. 9 A hack of Adventure Island II which replaces all of Master Higgins' sprites with Mario. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. The game starts with 10 lives instead of 3. Another somewhat more common variant of this game exists under the name Super Mario World 9. Other variants exist that add in the area select code on the title screen: Right + Left + Right + Left + A + B + A + B. Trivia *''920618'' is printed on the PCB. It is likely the manufacture or design date. It might be released on or after June 1992. Sb9.jpg|Original cover. SAM_2009.JPG|Later Reprint. s-l1600 (0).jpg|Reprint. Mario8.jpg|Another reprint. Screenshot 2014-02-22 at 11.39.18 PM.png|Gameplay. Super Mario World 9-3.png Super Bros. 10: Kung Fu Mario A hack of Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu which changes the title screen and swaps out Jackie Chan's head with Mario's. The graphics were taken from Super Mario Bros 3. Trivia *The reprint shown below has 810425C written on it (April 25th, 1992). It means Mario 10 had likely already hit the market by then. *The original cartridge art was stolen from the Super Mario Land box art. The second reprint (shown below, top right) may be a screen shot of Super Smash Bros. Super Bros. 10.jpg|Original cartridge. Sb10b.jpg |Reprint (VT-1002). Mario10.jpg|Later reprint. Mario11.jpg|Later reprint. s-l1600 (1).jpg|Later reprint. Screenshot 2014-02-22 at 11.42.38 PM.png|Gameplay. Super Bros. 11/Mario Adventures 11 A hack of Adventure Island 3 which replaces all of Master Higgins' sprites with Mario. The game starts with 30 uses of all items instead of 0 and 9 lives instead of 3, making it much easier. The graphics are from Super Mario Bros. 2 (FDS version) and Super Mario Bros. 3. The logo for Tiny Toon Adventures can also be found on the title screen. Trivia *''Mario 11'' and Mario 14 have both almost identical PCBs. *On a later reprint, "Mario" was misspelled as "Wario", not to be confused with another Nintendo character with the same name. Sb11.jpg|Original cover. Mario12.jpg|Later reprint. s-l1600 (2).jpg|Later reprint. Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.30.30 AM.png|Gameplay. Super Mario 12 A simple title hack of Yossy no Cookie (Yoshi's Cookie). The cartridge art was stolen from the Famicom version of Yoshi's Cookie. Mario12c.jpg|Original cartridge. Mario 12 Gameplay.png|Gameplay. Super Mario Bros. 13/Super Brother Mario 13 A hack of Saiyuuki World II (AKA Whomp 'Em) that replaces the main character's sprite with Mario's. The graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3. Trivia *The PCB reads 820212C which translates to February 12th, 1993. Mario13.jpg|Original cover with a shiny effect. Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.40.59 AM.png|Gameplay. Super Mario 14 A hack of Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 3: Taiketsu! Zouringen ''(AKA ''Kid Niki: Radical Ninja 3) that changes the title screen and replaces a few of Kid Niki's sprites with Mario. Some enemies were replaced with Koopas and Spinies and some items were changed to coins and mushrooms. The graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 2 (FDS version) and Super Mario Bros 3. A variant of this game exists under the name Samurai Mario. Trivia *''Mario 14's PCB is almost identical to ''Mario 11. Sb14.jpg|Original cartridge(?). Mario16.jpg|Later reprint. Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.45.50 AM.png|Gameplay. aaa.jpg Mario Bros. 14 Adventures A Tiny Toon Adventures 2 hack that, like Super Bros. 6, replaces Buster Bunny (along with other characters, such as Babs Bunny) with a pink Mario and uses graphics from Super Mario Bros. 3. Some cart labels show the number 15 but in-game it is still referred to as 14. Super Bros 14 TT.JPG|Original cover. mario14gp.png|Gameplay. Mario 15 (AKA Sonic Bros.) A hack of [[Mario#Super Mario Bros.|''Super Mario Bros.]] that changes most, if not all of the sprites to be based on ''Sonic the Hedgehog and removes the Mario logo. Some versions of the game are glitched and start in a "World 0", which is an underwater World 4-4, requiring the player to quickly press Start the instant the game boots up to play from World 1. This is likely a result of being based on a Super Mario Bros. ROM from a pirated multicart where the ROM doesn't properly initialize 1-1 for the starting world because the multicart's menu would determine the world number. Mario17.jpg|"Fixed" version. Screenshot 2014-02-22 at 11.49.38 PM.png|Gameplay. Mario 16 (AKA Super Bros Jurassic Park) A hack of Joe & Mac that changes the title screen and replaces some of Joe's sprites with Mario. The game starts with 10 lives instead of 3. The game was released in 1993 and rereleased in 1996. The graphics are taken from Super Mario Bros. 3. Trivia *The PCB manufacture code reads 810936C which translates to September 1993. *Mario 16 for the Dendy was reviewed on the game show Dendy: The New Reality. The original Joe & Mac was also reviewed later; the host was seemingly under the impression that Mario 16 was the original and Joe & Mac was the hack, when it is the other way around. 2A744A72C.jpg|Original cartridge. 16.jpg|Spanish box. Mario19.jpg|Generic reprint. gameplayofmario16joe.png|Gameplay. Super Bros. 16 A hack of Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 2: Karakuri Land (AKA Kid Niki: Radical Ninja 2) that replaces the main character with a poorly drawn Mario. The game starts with 10 lives instead of 3 and 5 points of energy instead of 0. Graphics are taken from Super Mario Bros. 3. Sb16.jpg|Cartridge. Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.47.51 AM.png|Gameplay. Super Bros. 17: Fighting of the Mali Lugi A hack of Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers that changes the title screen and replaces Chip, Dale, and two enemies with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Bowser, respectively. The graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3 and Yoshi's Cookie. Mario20.jpg|Original cartridge. cart.png|Later reprint. Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.34.07 AM.png|Gameplay. Non-Numbered Hacks These games were pirate hacks that were released on original Famicom cartridges. Mali & Lugi Fighting 2 A sequel to Super Bros. 17, based on Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers 2. The graphics are the same as the former title. Trivia *The game may have not received a retail release. The only copy of the game currently found was stored inside a regular Rescue Rangers 2 case. *The cartridge art is stolen from an album called Super Mario Compact Disco. P110000911.jpg|Cartridge. Mari3.png|Gameplay. Adventure Mario A hack of Adventure Island exclusively found on multicarts that changes the title screen and replaces Master Higgins with Luigi, albeit poorly. Graphics are used from Super Mario Bros.. Adventure mario 1.jpg Advmario.png|Gameplay. Mali Boss A hack of Hammerin' Harry that changes the title screen and replaces the main character's head with Mario and enemies with Toads. The graphics are taken from Yoshi's Cookie and Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario24.jpg|Original cover. Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.59.06 AM.png|Gameplay. Super Mali Splash Bomb (AKA Super Mali Soda Water) A hack of Keroppi to Keroleen no Splash Bomb that changes the title screen and replaces Keroppi with Luigi. The graphics are used from Yoshi's Cookie. MarioPirate21.jpg|Gameplay. Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.56.54 AM.png|Gameplay. Super Mali Hero Legends (AKA Hero Mali Brothers) A hack of Little Ninja Brothers that changes the title screen and replaces the Ninja Bros. with the Mario Bros. The Mario graphics are from Yoshi's Cookie. Images.jpg|Original cover. maligps.png|Gameplay. M.C. Mario A hack of M.C. Kids that changes the title screen and replaces the two kids with Mario and Luigi. Graphics are taken from Super Mario Bros. 3. The opening segment at the beginning showing two M.C. Kids reading a book is cut out and takes you right to Ronald's house instead. Trivia *The cover variant shown below (middle) has a PCB with 811209C on it. It translates to December 9th, 1992. This is likely a reprint by another distributor, suggesting the game was released before that. *Their names are still Mick and Mack in the cutscenes. Mario21.jpg|Original cover. McMario.jpg|Cover variant. mcgp.png|Gameplay. Pizza Pop Mario/Mary Pizza Pop A Pizza Pop hack that changes the title screen and replaces the pizza delivery guy with Mario. The game starts with 10 lives instead of 3. The graphics are taken from Super Mario Bros. 3. mpp1.jpg|Original. mpp2.JPG|Original (cover variant). Mario23.jpg|Later reprint. Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.00.47 AM.png|Gameplay. ''Super Bros. Pocker Mali A hack of ''Crayon Shin-Chan: Ora to Poi Poi that replaces Shinnosuke with Mario. All of Shinnosuke's story graphics have been erased, leaving the other Crayon Shin-Chan characters, including the text, fully intact. All references to Shinnosuke via dialogue are retained. The graphics were taken from Yoshi's Cookie. poki.png|Gameplay. Mario Rider / Super Mario Kart Rider A Top Rider hack which replaces the head of the biker with a Super Mario Bros. 3 sprite; some variants have multiple heads to choose from in the form of other characters from Super Mario Kart. This hack changes the controls to support a normal controller as the original game required a bike peripheral to play it. Mariorider.JPG|Original(?). $_57 (1).JPG|Later reprint. Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.36.17 AM.png|Gameplay. Mario Kart A F1 Race hack that changes the three courses to Mushroom, Flower, and Lightning Cup and allows the player to play as either Mario or Luigi. The graphics are used from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart Super Circuit and Mario Kart 7 (with lower resolution and less colors). The game only appears on the Famiclone system Family Karaoto. mario kart select.png|Character selection screen. mariorace.png|Gameplay. Bugger Man A hack of Bomberman featuring a poorly colored Goomba as the main character, only found on the JY-120A 45 in 1 multicart. The graphics were taken from Super Mario Bros. 3 and Armadillo. bugger.png|Gameplay. Miss Peach World A hack of Menace Beach (AKA Sunday Funday) that replaces Scooter with a character that very vaguely resembles Princess Peach. It also revamps most of the game's presentation; having girls strip in the cutscene and completely redoes all of the enemies' graphics. why does this exist.png|Original cover. Wario Land II Hack of Kirby's Adventure replacing Kirby with Wario, using his sprite from Wario Land II (Game Boy). Despite its rather poorly-done visuals, it is a rather advanced hack technologically. Trivia *The only known release originates from J.Y. Company. The PCB code (EL870914C) indicates it was manufactured during September 1998, which may make it one of, if not the final J.Y. Company release. Kwariotitle.jpg|Title screen. Overworldkwario.jpg|Gameplay. Hacks of Mario games These games are essentially vice versa of the other bootlegs, in that these are hacks of Mario games with different characters in them. Pandamar (AKA Panda / Panda Adventure) A hack of Super Mario Bros. that replaces nearly all enemy and tile sprites, changes Mario into a panda, and poorly edits the music to be a short, looping tune. The game itself is based on 2'', a title hack of ''Super Mario Bros.. Trivia *On the 101-in-1 Arcade Action II plug 'n play system, the generic music is replaced with a rendition of Hello My Baby. *There is also a variant titled Impossible Panda, which features different levels seemingly ripped from a fanmade "Kaizo" hack. Image:PandamarTitle.png|Title screen PowerJoy 84-in-1 Split Game 60-Pandamar -p1--1.png|Gameplay. Frog Prince / Mushroom Both are hacks of Pandamar with different protagonists, enemies, music, etc. Famicom Yarou 54 (Unl)-!--0.png|''Frog Prince'' gameplay. Mushroom (Unl)-0.png|Mushroom gameplay. Pka Chu/Pocket Maero / Pika / Pika Man / Pocket World A hack of'' Mushroom'' featuring Pikachu (his small form being an anthropomorphic Pokeball) and the same music as Pandamar. Pocket Maero (Unl)-1.png|Gameplay. Super Boy Yet another Pandamar variant. Seemingly mixes elements from Frog Prince and Mushroom, with an original music track. Trivia *There is also a hack of Adventure Island II called Super Boy World, which stars the same generic protagonist and is seemingly based on Super Mario World 9. Super Boy (Super Mario Bros. hack) (Unl)-0.png|Gameplay. Super Mario Sister A hack of Super Mario Bros. 3 that replaces Mario & Luigi with female counterparts. The game starts with 10 lives instead of 5 and some graphics are modified. Smsister.jpg|Original cartridge. Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.04.57 AM.png|Title sceen. Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.05.14 AM.png|Gameplay. Super Simpsons A hack of Super Mario Bros. that replaces Mario with Bart Simpson. The game unlocks the stage selection cheat and allows for worlds higher than 8-1 to be selected. 828px-SuperSimpsons-350x242.jpg|Original cartridge. SuperSimpsons01.png|Title screen. SuperSimpsons02.png|Gameplay. Super Shrek Bros. A hack of Super Mario Bros. that turns Mario into Shrek, among other graphical changes. The game is based on the PAL version of Super Mario Bros., meaning the game will run slightly faster than it should. Shrek.png|Gameplay. Vs. Skate Kids. A hack of Vs. Super Mario Bros. (the Arcade version of Super Mario Bros. but released for Nintendo Vs. System series) that turns Mario & Luigi into a skate-kid / man, among enemies turned into common animals or objects, and so on. It was released on 1988 by Two-Bits Score, without an official license from Nintendo (even if the Nintendo copyright info remains on the screen). As far as it goes, this is the only commercial unlicensed hack of Vs. Super Mario Bros. ever released. SkateKids.png|Title Screen. Teletubbies A hack of Mario Bros. found on "Y2K" multicarts and Famiclones that replaces Mario and Luigi with poorly-colored Teletubbies. Teletubbies (Unl) 201812161707440.jpg Roge Brer / Rouge Brothers / Jump and Journey A Mario Bros. hack found on plug 'n play systems that replace Mario and Luigi with generic characters or use the sprites of Milon from Milon's Secret Castle. A later revision changes the Shellcreepers into an orange Meowky from MAPPY, although the other enemies remain the same. rougebro.png|Gameplay. Trivia *Almost all Mario pirate hacks use graphics from Super Mario Bros. 3 and/or Yoshi's Cookie, as these official games were made around the time when the first Mario graphic hacks were made. These games were also made around the time when Famiclone systems (NES clones) were made. *A number of fan-made hacks have also been bootlegged as part of PocketNES compilations; these include Super Mario Mappy (Mappy), Mario Runner (Lode Runner), Balloon Mario (Balloon Fight), Koopa Invaders (Space Invaders), Mario & Luigi (Nuts & Milk), Maria Sisters (Mario Bros.) and Bomber Mario (Bomberman). *Many modern-day multicarts feature a game titled "Giabbit", which is a hack of Mario 1 based on Japanese baseball teams. This is a fan-made title however, which got mixed in with some bootleg romsets. See also *Pokémon Pirate Hacks Category:Games Download Category:Mario games Download